


Sunset

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intimacy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Did some prompt games with friends last month, realized I should post them. Written in about 15 minutes.This prompt was: Caleb/Essek/Jester + "Sunset"
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This feels unfinished to me. I'd like to grow this into a full fic. 
> 
> (OT3 Donutmancy, rise.)

_"I would love for you to see the sunrise."_

The words have haunted Essek since he heard them. The calm, matter of fact way Caleb had said it, with the ease of a man who has killed before and will again. He was fully prepared to deal with Essek if it was necessary. 

Essek has imagined it, far more dramatic in his anxious mind than it would be in reality of course. Being shackled again, hauled up onto the deck, watching the horizon for the first painful rays of so-called “holy” light before Caleb killed him. Fire seems to be his preferred way, but Scourgers are trained in all manner of methods. Perhaps a knife, unexpected from a wizard. 

It’s strange to be on the deck with Caleb now, standing at the rail and wincing as the sun sinks low. Jester is perched nearby on a barrel and frantically scribbling in her sketchbook. There’s paint on her nose and dappled up her arms. It’s going to be garish but beautiful, Essek can already tell. The sun is painful, but Essek has become accustomed to the pain. He endures it.

“Are you well?” Caleb asks. 

“Yes. It’s just … the sun.” Essek shrugs. 

“You haven’t shielded yourself from it?” Caleb looks concerned. 

“No. I don’t …” _deserve it._

Caleb seems to hear his unspoken words. 

“No.” Caleb turns his body, placing himself between the sinking light and Essek. “That is not the way.”

There are too many words Essek wants to say. He makes a strangled sound and leans forward, resting his head against Caleb’s shoulder. 

“Oh are we hugging now?” Jester hops down and joins them. 

“Essek was being foolish.” Caleb says. “About the sun.”

“That’s why I was painting it!” Jester squeezes Essek tighter. “So you could look at it and it wouldn’t hurt.”


End file.
